el ultimo adiós
by jane000
Summary: bella y Edward son amigos y ella el día que cumple 18 le dan la peor noticia que pueda obtener como lo tomara y su familia lo podrá superar es buena la historia porfa lean
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la temática es mía espero que les guste y es mi primera historia a si que porfa no sean malas conmigo

EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS

Era un día lluvioso de invierno para muchos se puede decir que podría ser uno de los días mas felices pero para mi no tenía ese significado me habían dado la noticia mas difícil de mi vida no sabía como se lo iba a comunicar a mi familia necesitaba pensar así que camine bajo la fría llovizna que caía al llegar a casa fue como si el mundo se me viniera a bajo en ella estaban mis amigos y mi familia como me lo esperaba me tenía una fiesta sorpresa no dije nada solamente les di mi mejor cara y trate de disfrutar mi familia y amigos lo estaban pasando bien había cumplido dieciocho años estaba en la flor de mi juventud sabía que mi vida de ahora en adelante ya no iba ser la misma , necesitaba respirar así que salí al patio y me senté en uno de los dos columpios que había en ellos tenía tantas cosas que hacer pero tan poco tiempo, pensar que no había hecho nada, no había tenido novio ni había dado mi primer beso en ese momento sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla sentí las ganas inmensas de llorar quería sacar todo el miedo y la frustración que tenía pero este no era el momento

No llores no es tan terrible que cumplas 18

No seas tonto Edward no estoy llorando

No me mientas estas llorando o a caso que es esto –ahí estaba él el amor de toda mi vida y mi mejor amigo acercándose para secar una lagrima cuando su mano toco mi rostro sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica en ese momento nuestras miradas chocaron en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera solamente estábamos el i yo asta que una voz nos despertó de nuestras ensoñación

Hey chicos vamos que bella tiene que soplar las velas

Ya vamos alice , vamos edy llego la hora de apagar las velas

Si vamos antes de que emmet se coma la torta solo –el hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido eso era lo que mas me dolía saber que el me miraba como su mejor amiga siempre había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas quien lo consolaba cuando peleaba con catt su novia sabía que yo siempre iba a ser su amiga nada mas solamente su amiga , entramos a la casa y todos estaban reunidos me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz pero antes de apagar las velas me hicieron pedir tres deseos solo pedí tiempo eso era lo que mas iba a necesitar tiempo apagamos las velas y partimos la torta después de eso se quedaron un rato mas y se fueron como siempre me dejaron a mi para que ordenara pero esta vez no me enoje sino que les agradecí talvez iba a ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera antes de irnos a dormir tenía que hablar con la familia

Mama papa emmet pueden venir por favor

Que pasa hermanita acaso quedaste con ganas de seguir la fiesta –emmet siempre con sus bromas de mal gusto mi hermano mayor que iba a ser yo sin el

Tengo que darles una noticia y es necesario que se sienten

Que pasa hija

Hace unas semanas fui al medico no me andaba sintiendo bien así que fui a ver lo que tenía el medico me izo una serie de exámenes y hoy me dieron los resultados –mi familia no decía nada solamente estaban escuchando no sabía como se lo iban a tomar pero necesitaba decirlo- tengo cáncer la enfermedad esta muy avanzada el doctor no me dio un tiempo determinado de vida solamente se que va muy rápido talvez muera en unos días o en unos mese nadie sabe solamente que voy a morir en cualquier momento . en ese momento las caras de mi familia fue de sorpresa nunca esperaron escuchar lo que les había dicho emmet se fue dejándome sola lo único que sentí fue el portazo de la puerta principal no fui capas de tenerlo solamente cerré mis ojos y espere sus reacciones en ese momento y sentí como dos pares de brazos me abrasaban y murmuraban palabras incoherente

Ya mama no llores todo va estar bien todo va salir bien te lo prometo

O hija o dios mi niña no pude ser mi hija no . mi mama sollozaba en mis brazos y mi padre trataba de calmarla en ese momento icé que me mirara tenía que hacerlo – mamá mírame te he dicho todo va a salir bien te lo prometo difrustaremos todo el tiempo que nos queda

Hija no hay ningún tratamiento algo

No me niego a morir postrada en una cama y débil si voy a morir quiero que me recuerden de una forma alegre y viva no débil y sin fuerzas

Pero hija la quimioterapia te daría mas tiempo

Pero papa a que costo desgastándome la poca fuerza que me queda no papa por favor no solamente quiero vivir el tiempo que me queda es mejor que se vallan a costar yo iré a buscar a emmet

Pero hija no hay ningún

No mama a sido muy fuerte lo que les he dicho vayan a la cama yo ire a buscar a emmet -Camine asía el único lugar que sabría que iba a estar a nuestra casa del árbol siempre nos veníamos refugiar aquí cuando teníamos problemas era nuestro lugar seguro y ahí lo encontré mirando hacía el cielo oscuro ,sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas se me rompió el corazón verlo así tan vulnerable no quería que sufriera no mi querido hermano

Cuanto tiempo te queda

No se emmet el doctor no me dio una fecha determinada pero el cáncer esta muy avanzado están haciendo los estudios para ver si puedo operarme

Y la quimioterapia es esa otra opción te daría mas tiempo

Si emmet pero a que precio a vivir constantemente en hospitales postrada en una cama inútil no emmet yo no pienso vivir así quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo sea de la bella alegre y divertida que le gustaba sonreír y hacer enojar a su hermano

Pero acaso no vas a luchar vas a quedar así sin saber que podías vivir

No emmet no es no querer luchar sino es no querer vivir muerta en vida por favor emmet es mi decisión vamos a aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos juntos te lo prometo haremos todo lo que deberíamos hacer en todo una vida lo haremos en estos meses que me quedan – esa noche emmet lloro sobre mi regazo sabía que esto iba a ser duro pero no sabía cuanto

A la mañana siguiente mama nos fue a despertar y decirnos que se nos iba a ser tarde para ir a la escuela mama me dio la posibilidad de no ir mas a la escuela pero yo quería mi vida asta el final no iba a dejar la escuela ella era mi gran distracción , ese día emmet me llevo al colegio usualmente las chicas me pasaban a buscar pero decidí que de ahora en adelante aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible con mi familia . había pasado un mes de haberles dado la noticia todos habían cambiado en especial emmet el se estaba pasando de sobre protector hasta que me arte toda la ultima maldita semana no me había dejado mover ni un dedo me estaba hartando

Quieres dejar de comportante como un tonto sobre protector por favor no me va a pasar nada si no estas atento todo el rato en cima mío

No me pidas que no lo hagas te puedes morir en cualquier momento y no quiero tener que soportar verlo acaso no entiendes es demasiado duro

No es necesario que me lo recuerdes se perfectamente que voy a morir mejor te dejo no me valla a pasar algo mientras estés tu presente – salí de casa estaba harta todos se comportaban mal a caso no entendían no quería que cambiaran su forma de ser conmigo solamente que disfrutáramos el tiempo que nos queda juntos sin querer queriendo llegue a su casa lo necesitaba toque el timbre y espere a abrieran

Marie esta edward

Si esta en su estudio pasa

Gracias – subí rápidamente esa casa que parecía mansión y llegue hasta la habitación en la que se escuchaban suaves notas musicales entre lo mas despacio posible y me senté en el sillón a observarlo el era capaz de hacerme sentir tanta paz solamente su presencia me tranquilizaba cerré los ojos e hice lo que siempre hacia cuando escuchaba su música relajarme no se en que minuto paro de tocar ya que no me había dado cuenta

Por que lloras mi princesa

O edward no es nada

Tu no lloras por nada bella – en ese momento no pude mas y lo abrase como pude y llore como nunca lo había hecho el solamente me acariciaba el cabello como cuando éramos pequeños , los sollos ya habían cesado así que era hora de levantar la cabeza y ahí estaba el con su angelical rostro mirándome y esperando a que digiera algo en ese momento supe que ya no me quedaba nada iba a morir en cualquier momento y no me quería ir con este sentimiento a la tumba lentamente me cerque a sus labios para besarlo fue un beso en si de despedida pero le transmite todo el amor que pude el es e iba a ser el amor de mi vida para siempre cuando me aparte de su cara había un deje de sorpresa quise salir corriendo pero ante tenía que decírselo me acerque suavemente a su oído y se lo dije esta iba a ser la única oportunidad que iba tener

Te amo siempre y para siempre aunque la muerte me lleve siempre serás el amor de mi vida – después de decírselo Salí lo mas rápido que pude en el camino a la salida me encontré con alice la hermana melliza de edward y mi mejor amiga no fui capaz de detenerme solamente quería ser libre de una forma u otra sabia que esto iba a ser el final de todo sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, corrí lo mas fuerte que pude asta la casa entre y me encerré en mi habitación a llorar por primera vez me pregunte por que a mi yo solamente había pedido tiempo sabía que había pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños pero necesitaba tiempo quería estar con mi familia mis amigos solamente quería tiempo llore como nuca lo había hecho sabía que mis padres estaban sufriendo oyéndome pero lo necesitaba necesitaba desahogarme sentí como unos brazos estrechaban mi cuerpo

Mama lo siento tanto

No hija este es la única forma de que te desahogues – a la mañana no tenia fuerzas para poder levantarme e ir a la escuela así que me que en casa sola mama y papa se fueron a trabajar después de tanta insistencia de que ahora me sentía mejor y a emmet no lo había visto así que el estaba en el colegio hoy iba a ir a donde el medico necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo en realidad me quedaba no le había dicho a nadie de la cita con el medico quería ir sola , la consulta fue corta solamente me dijo que me quedaba el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo claro y en paz y para despedirme de mi familia ya el cáncer se esparció demasiado rápido mas de lo esperado en el último mes llegue a casa y decidí hacerles a cada uno una carta se las entregaría personalmente primero fueron mis padres después mi hermano mis amigas y por último el . hace una semana que no iba a clases no me encontraba lo suficiente fuerte para poder levantarme de la cama sabía que el fin estaba cerca era la hora de entregarles las cartas se las entregué a cada una les dije que ellas sabrían el momento en que debían abrirlas llegue a la casa de edward estaba demasiado nerviosa era a hora o nunca toque el timbre y espere a que me abrieran

Hola Marie esta alice

Si pasa – en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo estaban todos edward su familia y la de su novia cuando alice me vio fue directamente así mi sabía que iba a reaccionar así no había dejado que nadie me viera en el estado en que estaba no quería que ese fuera su ultima visión de mi

Alice podemos hablar

Por supuesto no sabes lo angustiada que estaba no sabía nada de ti ni tus padres ni emmet nos querían dar información de ti

Lo siento pero era lo mejor siento interrumpir pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas

Ven vamos a la biblioteca no te preocupes no interrumpías mucho bueno al final igual te vas a enterar edward al fin le propuso matrimonio a tanya al fin se van a casar – en ese momento sentí como si otro dolor mas se abriera en mi pecho

Oo no lo sabía mejor me voy

No ya estamos aquí ven dime lo que sea

Toma esto es tuyo

Que es

Una carta tu sabrás cuando tendrás que abrirla – en ese momento me miro con cara de incógnita le di el abrazo mas fuerte que pude sabía que iba a ser el ultimo

Te quiero siempre serás mi mejor amiga siempre se feliz – me fui al decirle eso sabía ya que no iba aguantar mas sin llorar al llegar a la puerta le di la ultima mirada a el sabía que el de ahora en adelante iba a ser feliz se iba a casar con tania e iba a ser feliz

sabía que ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas lo mire por ultima vez quería irme viendo sus ojos verdes por ultima vez después de eso me fui subí al auto lo mas rápido posible y llegue a casa toda mi famita estaba en casa fui a mi habitación sin dirigirles ninguna palabra me acosté estaba demasiado cansada había empezado a llover sabía que me iba a ir con lo que mas apreciaba con la lluvia ya estaba en mis ultima FACE era hora de esperar el fin llame a mi familia para despedirme mi mama no aguanto y me pidió que no me fuera pero era inevitable había llegado la hora solamente esperaba que adonde iba encontrara la felicidad que tanto necesitaba era la hora de decir adiós era la hora de dejar este mundo y emprender un viaje de nunca regresar solamente podía decir

Sean felices – cerré mis ojos y sentí como me faltaba el aire y mi corazón dejaba de latir era la ahora este era el final ya no había vuelta atrás .

luego subiré el punto de vista de Edward espero que sea luego ya que tengo la primera parte lista disfruten la historia y espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el día en que ella me beso fue como si todo desapareciera pero ya no había forma de echar el tiempo atrás había tomado la decisión mas importante de mi vida le había propuesto matrimonio a Tania ella era mi novia el amor de mi vida pero por que sentía ese vacío en mi corazón por que sentía como si algo me faltara como si algo se me había ido y no iba a regresar jamás mi celular había empezado sonar en este momento no quería contestar cuando dejo de sonar vi quien era emmet talvez ya se había enterado de mi compromiso y me llamaba para molestarme el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo era emmet mejor le contestaba para que me dejara de molestar

Que pasa emmet

Edward – su voz se escuchaba mal no era la misma de siempre algo había pasado en nunca hablaba serio siempre estaba su tono alegre y bromista pero esta vez no

Si

Estas sentado

Si emmet que sucede me estas asustando – en ese momento sentí un grito de desesperación desde la habitación de mi hermana me asuste algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno

Espera emmet algo le pasa a mi hermana te llamo luego

Ella ya lo sabe dios esto es difícil

Ey que sabe mi hermana que esta pasando

Bella a muerto – cuando me dijo eso no le creí era una broma cierto esta era una de sus entupidas bromas no

Emmet te he dicho que no bromees con eso bella te va a matar si lo estuviste diciendo de nuevo acuérdate lo que paso ala ultima vez casi te mata

No es ninguna broma edward ve con tu hermana ella te necesita – definitivamente esta era una broma ella no podía estar muerta no solamente hace unas horas había estado conmigo aquí en la casa mejor iba a ver a mi hermana

Alice a donde vas

A donde crees el idiota de Jacob me las va a pagar por jugarme una broma de mal gusto te lo juro bella muerta por favor es imposible

Espera voy contigo tengo que matar a emmet – definitivamente era una broma primero íbamos a donde emmet a matarlo y ver a bella e definitivamente ella los iba a matar cuando alrededor de su casa habían ambulancias y policías algo pasaba nos bajamos rápido todos los chicos estaban ahí tenían cara de funeral Tania al verme vino hacia mi corriendo

O amor lo siento tanto se que era tu mejor amiga

De que hablas por favor emmet también les dijo es una mentira es imposible – asta que vi como sacaban un cuerpo de la casa mi corazón se paro por unos segundos no podía ser esto era una simple broma de mal gusto inconcientemente me acerque a la camilla y destape el cuerpo era ella era mi jane no podía ser no esto era una mentira escuche sollos a mi lado esto era imposible

No es cierto es una mentira es imposible no ella emmet mírame es mentira dime es mentira

Edward mírame no es mentira es ella bella esta muerta se nos ha ido – era imposible mi jane se había ido vi como sus padres lloraban mientras leían una carta era imposible ella no había muerto

Edward

Que

Toma ella dejo esto para ti – me entrego una carta en ella tenía esta mi nombre escrito con su letra salí corriendo de allí maneje a casa había sobrepasado todos los limites de velocidad al llegar a casa me encontré a mama y papa solamente los ignore y fui directo a mi habitación , solamente me quedaba la carta nada mas estar eran sus ultimas palabras

**Anthony **

**Mi amigo mi compañero mi amor hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero solo me queda decir un lo siento , siento a ver dejado esta vida siento no haber pasado mas tiempo contigo pero no estaba en condiciones estaba herida y enferma se que esto te a tomado de sorpresa pero no quiero que te sientas culpables e estado enferma por mucho tiempo e luchado contra el cáncer pero el a ganado solo te pido que seas feliz con catt ella te ama con todo el corazón y se que tu la amas con la misma intensidad pero lo que te dije en la sala de música es cierto mi corazón es tuyo y lo e dejado contigo a si que cuídalo se que lo e dejado en buenas manos Anthony forma una familia y se feliz solo te pido eso se feliz siempre estaré contigo para siempre **

Con amor Jane P D cuida a megan se que en estos momentos te necesita

Ella siempre había estado enferma siempre me había amado como pude ser tan tonto ella ya se había ido ya no me quedaba nada solamente su recuerdo y su corazón sentí como mis piernas iban cayendo lentamente al piso como mis corazón latía a mil por hora sentía como mi cerebro trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos bella no podía estar muerta ella no me abría dejado no ella hubiera luchado habríamos salido juntos de esta ella me lo habría dicho en ese momento sentí como unos brazos enrollaban mi cuerpo y supe que era mi madre lo único que pude hacer fue llorar no se cuanto tiempo estuve en los brazos de mi madre había perdido la noción del tiempo

Hijo vamos levántate

No quiero madre solamente quiero despertar de esta horrible pesaducha en cuanto antes quiero que termine este infierno ya que nada de esto puede ser posible

Hijo mírame es verdad nada de esto es una mentira siento decirte esto pero ella esta muerta ella se nos ha ido y eso es imposible de revertirlo – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cuando hablaba mi madre debía estar pasando un infierno ella consideraba a bella como una hija mas a alguien a quien mas podía amar

Mama necesito estar solo bajaré cuando este listo –ella me dejo sabiendo que era lo mejor mi cabeza de apoco se iba inundando de imágenes de ella cuando celebrábamos su cumpleaños o cuando alice la sacaba a la fuerza de compras cuando íbamos al lago a nadar o cuando nos habíamos besado en ese momento me di cuenta del error que había cometido ella era la persona que amaba sin ella no podía vivir , Salí del cuarto y fui lentamente asía mi piano y toque la nana de bella su canción de mis ojos corrían ríos de lagrimas había cometido el error mas grande de mi vida que idiota fui nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la amaba si solo lo hubiera sabido antes ella estaría aquí conmigo pase horas delante del piano lamentándome de lo idiota que fui asta que mi madre me dijo que era hora de decirle el último adiós a bella . al bajar me di cuenta del estado de mi hermana ella estaba realmente choqueada tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y los brazos de mi amigo jasper la envolvían consolándola me di cuenta que estaba Tania no fui capaz de saludarla no podía seguir mintiéndome no mas fui con Tania y mis padres en su auto ya que no estaba en condiciones de conducir al llegar a la iglesia estaba esta llena de blanco ese color que representaba lo pura y maravillosa que era ella un sacerdote hablo de cómo se iba una persona mas al reino de dios no me interesaron sus palabreas que decía de ella el no la había conocido como era el no había conocido a la chica alegre que odiaba las compras y fanática de los libros no el no había conocido a mi bella no podía prometerle ser feliz cuando la razón de mi felicidad se había ido no podía prometerle nada cuando ella había roto nuestra promesa dijimos por siempre juntos aunque la muerte nos separe ella la había roto ella se había ido y yo no podía vivir sin ella me pare y fui asta su urna sentí como todos me miraban pero no me importo esta era mi ultima oportunidad de decirle adiós ahí estaba mi bella mi chica de ojos color chocolate-as roto tu promesa me dejaste pero no te preocupes estaremos juntos Lugo muy luego te amo y te amare por siempre y para siempre te as llevado mi corazón cuídalo por que voy en su búsqueda te prometo juntos siempre y para siempre eternamente juntos – en ese momento la bese en sus labios fríos y sin vida le dije un último te amo y Salí de la iglesia para emprender el camino para estar con ella para siempre aunque tuviera que dar mi vida por ello la daría si tendría que enfrentarme a la misma muerte para estar con ella entonces la esperaría a donde fuera ya que mi vida no me pertenece si ella no esta conmigo talvez digan que es una forma cruel y fría manera de morir pero para mi no por estar con ella no e dejado todo listo le he dicho adiós a mi familia a mis amigo a todos es hora de reunirme con ella a donde quiera que este es un adiós sino un asta luego es el momento de estar con ella es el momento de recuperar mi corazón ya que lo e dejado con ella es hora de enfrentarme a la muerte para estar con bella .

Bueno espero que les aya gustado la historia soy nueva en esto y e tratado de subir lo mas rápido que pude pero me a ayudado que tenia la historia ya avanzada porfa dejen rewies cahooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
